Gems Of The Sky
by Obsidian Thunder
Summary: Opal is taken through a mirror from her world to Alagaesia, the last egg will hatch for her. she was brought through the Mirror because of the powers the passage will grant her. but when agrees to bring back Murtagh can she hide them from the king?
1. Opals

AN**- I made this story up in my head donkeys' ago when I started reading brisingr it is set after eldest. I remembered it just recently so decided to write it. This means that some things that happen in this story will have happened in the books while others wont have (like the Varden having the last egg). I also haven't read any inheritance books since brisingr came out so if anyone out there is as pedantic I am please point out any mistakes I make. I will try to update every weekend and will warn when I cannot. Thank you please review. Also I don't own all recognizable characters or places.**

**Opals**

She fell through a mirror.

Or maybe she was pulled through it was difficult to tell.

She remembered shock; she had been asleep, now she wasn't.

She remembered somebody, they held her shoulders, they were holding something.

She remembered screaming in pain.

She remembered people talking.

She remembered light.

She remembered darkness.

Sweet sweet darkness.

"Look I say we try to rouse her by slapping her" a voice rather harsh said. She kept her eyes closed.

"Why? Wont she be traumatized enough without you causing her more grief?" a worried sounding one said, standing close to her.

"She is young. She will believe to be dreaming, everyone knows that you cannot feel pain in dreams." The harsher voice replied. Footsteps came towards where she was lying.

"Nonsense" her throat felt, as though somebody had shoved a hot poker down it her voice was barley a whisper. "I dream pain all the time" it was true to, she had gotten used to it.

There were gasps of shock as she spoke the words had twisted on her tongue strangely, they sounded ancient and powerful. She stood up only for the blood to rush to her head making her vision blur and her ears buzz. She staggered grabbing hold of the nearest thing, hands help to steady her and as her vision cleared she almost fell again. She was holding, no _clutching_ the arms of what must have been the best looking person a she had every seen. His face was smooth and angled, his skin beautifully pale and his strangely slanted eyes were enrapturing but the strangest of all his features were his long tapering ears. Hating herself as she felt a blush creeping along her features as she awkwardly let go of him acutely aware she was in her pyjamas. Each muscle felt stiff and sore as if it had cramped during her sleep.

"Where am I?" she positively loathed the way her voice sounded helpless and weak she was very headstrong person, stubborn and secluded was how people described her normally, it was unlike her to be weak and shy. For the first time she took stock of her surroundings, she was in a marble chamber standing in a circle off people; some off them were like the beautiful boy that she had fell on, others looked more human, behind her was a huge white sheet off what looked light polished marble, its surface seamed to ripple like a pool that had been disturbed and was now calming down for a moment she thought that she could see her bedroom faintly reflected off the rippling surface but it soon disappeared and she dismissed it as fancy.

A beautiful but defiantly human dark skinned woman walked forwards from out side the circle of people. She spoke slowly with a bizarre tang to her voice, her words were off some language Opal did not know, the woman's steps faltered slightly when Opal looked at her. She noticed the obvious confusion that met her words so she motioned towards the stunning youth beside her.

"You will most likely be disorientated for some time, I am Eragon, hello" he smiled. "I will explain what has happened to you when you have settled in." He said this in the same language I had spoken, the woman beside him gave him an impatient look, he noticed this and translated what she said.

'I am lady Nasuada leader of the Varden, welcome to Alagaesia, we hope you will be co-operative and do as we ask, you will be a great help to the Varden with your knowledge and magic, you will be taught what you need to know by Eragon" he waved in case she had forgotten that was him

Opal felt my usual attitude return and scowled. She did not like being told what to do and she hated being told what would happen to her as if she had no say in it even more…

"_Lady_ Nasuada" she smiled a pure crystalline smile "do I have no say in the matter as to what happens to me? I have be pulled from my life without my consent, placed in a world I know nothing off and am being spoken to by people who for some reason-" she laughed in a fake high pitched giggle that made several people nearby wince. "Think that I'm going to go along with the plans that they have for me as act as if they should be liked and trusted by me but I know nothing off them and what they want from me and don't even know my name!" she glared at those around her, several people took a step back in fear at its intensity. Eragon was translating it rapidly but seemed to be stuck on a word, she put her diamond smile back on and faced Nasuada again "can you see how I might feel a little…. Irritated?"

The lady looked shocked at the way Opal had spoken to her and a little lost for words. The elf boy Eragon stepped forwards to save her from replying. Opal frowned; she had enjoyed seeing the self-righteous woman squirm.

"Well we might as well try to fix these problems, I will tell you as to why we have brought you here later when you have calmed down, maybe you can solve the more immediate problem as to what your name is" he smiled again oh-so-reassuringly, in her mind she winced as she automatically smiled back, she wasn't normally a sucker to a pretty face.

" My name is Opal Milcreast" she said as she studied his face carefully for a hint of laughter at it, she did not like the name.

"Very fitting, would you like to see your rooms?" he took her elbow and steered her to the door.

"Rooms?" she was genuinely perplexed now a small hint off panic coloured her voice. He smiled at her again and led her down a corridor.

"Where else will you sleep?" it seemed that he did not take her reaction seriously. She stopped in her tracks.

"Sleep? You mean i'm not going home? I have to go home! My parents will be worried! I can't stay!" she turned and started to run back the way they had come, in a blink of an eye he was in front of her.

" I cannot let you do that Opal. We need you I will explain when you have calmed down" he took hold of her shoulders and looked into her bizarre eyes, his expression solemn "please. Opal this is serious we are counting on you to help us. Will you?"

She broke his intense gaze, before glaring at him.

"I hate you for this," she sighed " whatever it is I'll do it" he smiled with true joy.

"Good come on the sooner you have got settled in the sooner I can tell what all this is about"

The corridors were light and airy made of more marble she felt as though they walking through a giant tooth. They turned down another passageway this one was lined with doors Eragon stopped in front of a heavy red wood door.

"This is where you can stay while you're here" he was talking but she did not hear him. The rooms where dark compared to the bright white corridors, decorated with red wood and dark green hangings and upholstery. There were lots of dragons.

"Um when I was sent to get you I grabbed some things from you room that you might have wanted." He held up the blue linen bag Opal recognized as the one she used when she went on holiday. In normal situations he would have been irritated at the thought of somebody going through her things but she appreciated this.

"Thanks" she smiled taking the bag. It was very heavy. He turned and walked to the door.

"I'll be back in a few hours to once you've settled down to answer your questions and ask a few of mine own, is that alright?"

"Yeah," she was rather distracted by the sumptuous rooms she was in. "hey Eragon?" he turned to answer.

"Yes?"

"Are you human?" to her surprise he grinned wryly.

"I am a Rider" he left not elaborating on that, confusing her even more and leaving her feeling irritated. She sighed walked to the bedroom. The bed was a huge four-poster straight out of the history books. She dumped her bag on it and proceeded to root through it smiling at how Eragon had packed almost exactly what she would have. Almost. There was her photo album and most of the things she kept on her bedside table. There was few clothes just plain black t-shirts, jeans and underwear, she blushed at the thought of him seeing these. What confused her though was that he had packed her crystal collection, she wouldn't have packed it because it didn't really mean that much to her. She sighed more confused than ever and got dressed.

Feeling slightly better now she was in decent clothes she looked around. The 'rooms' consisted of a bedroom and a lobby-cum- living space. There was a full-length mirror next to one of the huge shuttered windows. She walked up to it and glared at her reflection. A pale skinned girl glared back, she has long red hair- not ginger a proper dark bloody color-that falls to halfway down her back. She was slimish but by no means skinny, her favored dress was jeans and a black fitted top, her face is not that much (pale and pointy without freckles despite her hair colour), it was her eyes that make people stop in the street and stare. Her right eye was a deep emerald green while her left eye (my name sake) was an iridescent white, shot through with rainbows like an opal.

Over her shoulder she saw some thing that she had not seen before, it was a large green stone, a perfect oval about a foot long. When she went to have a closer she saw that there were dark blue veins threaded through it, it was so smooth. It matched the decorations perfectly. She stroked it absentmindedly thinking if what had happened in the past hour or so.

She had gone to sleep as usual setting her alarm for school and expecting nothing more interesting to happen than the upcoming science test. She was woken by pain pulsing through her body and bright lights only to black out. She thought of how her mum would react to finding her and a bag of clothes missing, she would think that she had run away or left her, she would be distraught…..

It was only when a teardrop fell onto the stone that she realized that she was crying. No she couldn't think of her mother right now, these maters were out of her hands, but still… she was startled out of her reverie by a small vibration running through her hand. She stared down at the stone thinking she had imagined it when another vibration took it making a small hairline crack through it.

"Eragon?!" she called backing away, fear at what was going on making her voice higher than normal. Another shudder rocked the… the _thing_. A small scaly leg forced its way through the shell. "_ERAGON! GET HERE NOW! __**ERAGON!!**_"

AN **– Wow that took forever! I had originally written it from Opals point of view and I had to change **_**every**__**thing**_** phew. Anyway I will try to update this every Thursday or Wednesday. Thank you for reading! Please review! **


	2. Emeralds

AN **hey! Woo two story alerts! But no reviews so far ********Thank you for deeming my story worthy of reading the second chapter! I will post the next chapter early because I going on holiday to sunny old England for a week (note the sarcasm with 'sunny')**

**Emeralds**

Eragon walked back to the Mirror Room slowly letting his mind go over what had happened in the past day or so.

It was one of the elves that had uncovered the old paper with the description of the Mirror. The writer of the paper had been one of those foolish enough to try and scry the future only when she had tried it she had been successful. The elf, whose name was Hetath, had seen Galbatorix's victory over the riders and she had seen all that would come after it. She had recorded it all carefully, she had seen how much terror his reign would bring so she took matters into her own hands.

After documenting everything she had seen she made a mirror. A mirror of white marble so smooth that it reflected everything. After this she stole into the place where they stored the dragon eggs, when she found the one she was looking for she took it and placed an enchantment upon it, she than hid it carefully in her home. Then she turned to the mirror.

She had known it would kill her, this mirror, for she had seen it do so, she placed her hands on the cools surface and said the words. She twisted the reflection of the mirror and turned it in on it self, making reflect not that of this world but of others. She had smiled as the last of her energy was sapped from her body at the image that portrayed itself upon the surface that she slumped against, certain that she had done the right thing.

The paper had explained how the Mirror worked, how with the correct words it will show the next rider and how with the right number of people they could transport her there. The paper explained how the Mirror will 'twist' the minds of those who passed through so that there mother tongue would be the mother tongue of the first person they heard. Hetath had known an awful lot about her creation before she died, she had put in a warning that the mirror can only be used once because the marble would crumble afterwards from the intense pressure that the transaction would put it through and that whoever went to collect the Rider would have only a few minutes. As soon as Ayra had retrieved the last egg from Galbartorix's stronghold they had formed the coven of magic users who would be used to bring the new Rider through the Mirror.

Eragon had been shocked at how young she was, only fifteen and undeveloped Eragon had almost protested against bringing her until he had realized that Saphira had hatched for him at that age. The new Rider-to-be could be seen through the mirror via any reflective surface, they had followed her throughout the day till she had fallen asleep before deciding on who should bring her through.

It had actually been Ayra who had suggested him, he had been more than willing to stay behind but it was agreed that it was only fitting that a Rider should bring a Rider. So it had been him that had stood before the strange image of the dark room where she lay sleeping while the mixture of elves and human magicians formed a circle around him. He remembered the intense pain of the journey to the other place with a shudder, it was worse than the attacks his scar used to cause him but it had passed as soon as it had come so it was not as bad.

The room he had found himself in was strange, he had seen no light source so he had fumbled in the dark before creating a small glowing globe that hovered above his head illuminating the scene. The walls were a light blue and the floor was cluttered, a large wardrobe was at one end while the bed was at the other. Looking down at the sleeping girl Eragon thought about what was going to happen to her, she would wake in a world very different from hers if her room was considers the norm, without anything to remember her own by. Deciding on what he was doing, the knowledge that time was ticking making him speed through her things he flung items that she owned into a bag he had found on the floor; clothes, a book filled with pictures of people that sort of thing. When his eye caught a large selection of crystals he stopped for second to think before scooping them into the bag as well; they would come in useful with her training. He picked the sleeping girl out of her bed carefully so not to waked her before diving in to the rippling surface of her wall mirror.

When she revealed that her new Mother tongue was the Ancient language Eragon could not have been happier, for everything was working out right once. She had been a little reluctant to stay though and Eragon decided not to tell her that the mirror had disintegrated shortly after they had left the room because he believed it would be bad for her mental health.

He had reached the Mirror room pushing the door open he was hit with a barrage of questions. Before he could answer any of them lady Nasuada silenced them.

"How is the new comer?" she asked. Eragon could see a thousand questions burning behind her eyes but he knew that she would only ask them when they were alone.

"She is alright I think, a little on the distressed side but is coming round to the idea of being in a new world."

"Have you told her that we believe her to be the new Rider" Ayra stepped forwards to ask. At that moment a faraway scream screeched down the corridors making the entire room jump in surprise.

" _ERAGON! GET HERE NOW! __**ERAGON!!"**_ Ayra smiled a twisted grimace as Eragon sprinted away to the source of the scream.

"I guess that answers my question," she murmured as she walked after him.

-xxXXXxx-

"ERAGON YOU HAD BETTER BLOODY TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BEFORE I KILL SOMONE!" Opal rounded on him as he ran into her rooms. He grimaced, she had said it in the ancient language and meant it. He looked around briefly to assure himself that his assumptions were correct. Yes the egg was hatching, albeit far sooner than they had expected this was good. He strode up to the distraught girl and put his hands on her shoulder looking deep into her eyes as he had before.

"Calm down Opal, don't say anything rash or you _will_ regret it, sit down what I have to say may cause some shock" she looked incredulous at the thought that what he may say would shock her any more than she was already but still she sat down on the bed, shooting glances at the rock egg on its table.

"Centuries ago a very powerful elf called Hetath scryed the future." Her paused to see if this got any reaction from her, there was none.

"She saw the terrible times that we are in now and she saw how there would be one last dragon egg that needed to hatch. But she also saw how important the Rider for that dragon would be. To make sure that the Rider would be found by that right people she place the egg under a enchantment making the dragon inside choose a person from another world to this one. She than made a mirror, one that would show the world that the rider chosen by the egg, before completing it she wrote down the spell that would bring you here. Centuries later the mirror was found, the last egg recovered and you were the one that the mirror zoned in on"

Partway through his explanation Opal had closed her eyes, when she spoke it was with the quiet, low voice of somebody who was desperately trying to keep calm while bordering hysterics. She did not open her eyes.

"So, I have been brought to another world where there are elves, dragons and magic mirrors?" she was shaking slightly now with the effort of not breaking down.

"Well, the mirror was a one off but there are elves and dragons there are also humans and dwarves" he said gently hoping that she would take comfort in the fact that there were others of her kind in this world. It would appear that she did not, her eyes snapped open and she reeled back in and volatile mix of shock, anger and hysteria.

"I SUPPOSE THAT YOU WILL TELL ME NEXT THAT THERE ARE ORCS AND GIANT GRIFFINS AND THAT I SHOULDN'T BE SUPPISED IS BLOODY HARRY POTTER CAME TRAIPSING IN ON A BROOMSTICK FOLLOWD BY A HERD OF FLYING PIGS!!!" Eragon winced as she yelled at him, springing up from the bed; the tiny plateau of calm had long since gone. He decided not to ask who harry potter was.

They both startled by a small squeak, a scaly leg poked out of a hole in the shell against all odds this appeared to calm Opal a little, she walked over to it and stroked the shell lightly.

"A dragon… my dream and nightmare…" he heard her mutter to herself. Some body knocked on the door but she did not notice Eragon opened it to reveal Ayra and Nasuada.

Under Opals hand the eggs rocking became quick wriggles as if a strong force was assaulting all the walls from the inside, the others head snapped up from there conversation at her screech as the baby exploded from the egg, bits of shell flew every-which-way. Opal gazed in wonder at the shining, dark hatching licking itself on the small table, her hand reached out slowly and stroked it. Pain exploded throughout her body, she did not cry out, her eyes rolled to the ceiling and she collapsed in a dead faint.

-xxXXXxx-

Opal was woken by a small, hard head nuzzling her neck, when she looked down a pair of bright, inquisitive emerald eyes met hers. The dragon hatchling squeaked happily at her and she smiled back. All those years as a kid she had longed for a dragon, she had read so many books and seen so many films, now this! Her childhood dream come true!

"Hello cutie" she said pushing her self up into a sitting position on the bed she had been put on, ignoring the little thing's squeals of displeasure. Ayra looked up from where she was picking up bits of shell when she heard her say this.

"You're awake, good. Eragon has gone to inform the elves that last egg has hatched, Nasuada has gone to get some food for the little one. You should name him" she said matter of factly. Opal smiled when Ayra called Nasuada by her name, without any titles attached. She than turned her attention to the most important matter at the moment.

"I think he looks like and Alex," she said holding the baby in her arms he looked at her a feeling of another conscious brushed her mind.

"Don't be foolish" Ayra snorted, "Alex has no stature, it is a name of a commoner not such a noble creature like a dragon. What about Roslarb? He was a great warrior" Opal looked at the creature in her arms the mind brush she had got came again bringing with it a felling of irritation. She laughed.

"No, I don't think so"

"Jura? Fundor? Galzra? No? Hmm" she carried on rattling off names of past dragons.

" I think he wants a new name, one that has never been used before. I still think he's an Alex" the creature in her arms wriggled as if in agreement.

"Don't be ridiculous let me think" was the stern reply.

"Alexizlandzer? 'that noble enough?" she felt a contented thought brush her, yes he had chosen that.

"That is Alex with izlandzer stuck on the end" she scowled.

"It doesn't really matter what you think he has chosen it," she said calmly than she looked down at the contented creature in her arms. "My little Alex"

It was than that Nasuada returned with a bowl of meat in one hand and stew in the other. She smiled much more friendly then before and slightly apologetic. She said something before remembering that Opal could not understand, so she looked at Ayra who translated:

"I brought some food for both of you, I hope that we can put earliers misunderstanding be hind us."

Opal nodded and smiled taking the two bowls. She placed the meat beside her and crossed her legs. Nasuada smiled at the two youngsters attacking the food before them.

"Dos he have a name yet?" she asked Ayra.

"Yes" she looked disapproving as she said it "Alexizlandzer" Nasuada raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"You should rest today must have been very long for you and dawn is fast approaching, your lessons begin tomorrow." Ayra translated again, she placed the eggshell shards in a bag. "Eragon will meet you outside your door in the morning". She and Nasuada walked to the door.

"Hey, can you please leave the shells? I think I would like to do something with them," she asked. Ayra silently handed the to her a perplexed look on her face but she said nothing as she tossed the bag on to the bed before leaving.

After placing the bag and the bowls on to the bedside table she climbed into the bed Alex curled up on the pillow near her nose. She smiled at him.

"Don't snore," she muttered not expecting a response, the dragon just snorted.

**AN- yes I know not all that much happened but I wrote this so that the whole mirror thing was explained and Alexizlandzer hatched and got his name. Please, please, please review.**


	3. Sapphires

**AN- Hi thank you for reading! And thanks to Rayne91 who favorited my story and me! It's thanks to you that this chap is getting written before I go away ,albeit I'm typing this at a supersonic rate the night before (wish that you had reviewed). I know that I said I would update very weekend but i'm changing it to Wednesdays or Thursdays it is easier. I own not the inheritance characters or places this chap contains bits of the Ancient lingo if I have got it wrong please tell me. Alexizlandzer and Opal is mine so is her weaponry.**

**Sapphires**

"Please Opal try to concentrate!" Eragon cried as for what must have been the fifth time that morning her loaned sword went flying. She tried to copy the maneuvers he had shown her but they felt strange her other arm kept looking for something to do.

"It is difficult! I'm not used to only using one hand to do something!**" ** She bent and picked up her fallen weapon. "If I use my left hand my right itches to do something and if I use my right it is my left that gives me gyp." She sighed irritated. The sword fighting lesson had been going badly, worse that badly it had been terrible. Not once had she managed to attack Eragon, she was constantly parrying his blows from that blue sword of his.

"Hmm. Maybe it isn't you. Maybe you need a double handed blade" Opal sighed, _great I struggle with the weight of normal blade what will happen to me when face with one twice as heavy? _She thought. Before she could voice her worries though Eragon began to walk away from the practice courts. Calling for him to wait she ran to catch up.

They were met at the armoury by Fredric the weapons master. He was not wearing his hairy armour but he did have his giant sword slung across his back as per usual, he grinned when he saw Eragon.

"You done with that sword already?" he asked him gesturing to the blade Opal had borrowed when they began the lesson. "Keep it we don't need it"

Eragon shook his head. "Opal needs a different one, this does not suite her fighting style, she needs a two handed one"

Fredric smiled at her, an expression of slight disbelief across his features," follow me than."

They were led down across the huge room to a small section. Opal gulped, every sword that was hanging up was huge, and their blades were as thick as four of her fingers. She tried to lift the smallest off the rack only to drop in on her foot, lucky for it was still in its sheath. Of coarse this made the two men double over in laughter, this in turn put her in a bad mood. Scowling she walked away from the laughing males and began idly scanning the racks to see if anything caught her eye.

To her surprise something did, in a pile of rusted breastplates an emerald winked at her, curious she dug in. her hand closed round the green stone and she tugged hard, unfortunately she tugged a little _to _hard. With a clatter she fell backwards landing heavily on a crate. When she regained her composure she looked at what she had pulled out. It was the hilt of a thin sword, the blade was slightly shorter than the length of her leg, it was sheathed in dark green leather with a matching belt there was another sheath but it was empty. Frowning she dug into the pile again till she found the sword that belonged to it.

Holding both, one in each hand, they felt like extensions of her arms, there hilts were silver with a smooth round emerald in the top held in place by a spiral claw, they were both identical. She lazily swung them before lunging at an imaginary enemy, testing how they felt. Whilst before her lunges and blocks were clumsy these seem to flow as if liquid, the blades were light and agile but not delicate.

"I see you've found something" she heard Eragon say when he found he.

"Yes, what they where doing in a junk pile I do not know" she said absent mindedly, still flicking the blades from side to side.

"Some of the dwarves do not like those swords in particular, they are of elven make and are centuries old. But it's the script on them they do not like. They say it is a curse, but since it is written in a text long forgotten we do not know" Fredric supplied the answer, Eragon translated. Opal looked closer at the actual length of the blades and saw there was a beautiful word inscribed on each one. What made her raise her eyebrows though was that she could read it.

"Its just the names" the two men looked at her in surprise. "Blood Luck and Lightning Happiness the language is Kwaerysaan id have thought you could have read that Eragon." Opal was not expecting the response she got by saying that. Eragon's face when white as snow and his eyes went momentarily fuzzy while his jaw seemed to lock.

"What? What did I say?" She looked at Fredric who seemed equally stunned.

"What did you call the script?" Eragon's voice was strained as if the words he spoke had a mind of its own.

"Kwaerysaan? What about it, I have been speaking it since I arrived, what so special about it now?" Opal was genuinely confused all she had said was one word. She watched wide eyes as Eragon spoke to Fredric in the harsher tongue that most people used, he nodded and hurried off.

"We cannot stay here. With the knowledge of the ancient language you have If any one of Galbatorix's spies find out you would be in his dungeons faster than I can speak with somebody in your head milking your mind or all information, we must go to Du Weldenvarden you will be safe there." Again his words seemed strange and twisted.

"Hold on! What have I said that will get me locked in a dungeon? Who in hell's name is Galbatorix?" she hurried after him as he stalked off.

"Get your things, I'll tell you when we're flying. I must speak with Nasuada, I will collect you outside your rooms. Talk to nobody about what has just happened, that is important" he practically ran down the corridor that lead to Nasuada's office leaving Opal stunned and speechless.

She walked to her rooms slowly trying to figure out what had happened while at the same time focusing on not getting lost. _It must be something to do with me being able to read the script on my swords. Fredric said that it was a long forgotten text but I speak it fluently. So do a lot of people for that matter. _She smiled as she pushed her door open to by greeted by an enthusiastic Alex _this world is to strange for my liking. _

"Hello sweetie! It looks like we get to see the elves sooner than was originally planned" she dropped the swords on her bed and scooped Alex into her arms laughing as he stuck his nose in her ear.

Since he seemed reluctant to get down she packed what little items she had removed from her bag one-handed, stuffing the new sets of clothes she had been given that morning so she "fit in" better, in on top. She slung the bag on to her shoulders and was wrestling with her new sword belt when Eragon knocked on her door. She hosted Alex on to her shoulders so that she had both hands free to do up the tricky three buckles on the leather strap before opening the door. Eragon held out a heavy canvas coat and satchel

"It gets cold where we are going and I think it would be better if Alex was somewhere secure instead of your shoulders " he said in answer to her questioning look.

"Where are we going exactly? It isn't cold out side its still early autumn, are we going under ground?" she asked struggling into the weighty coat, it was of strange design, the hem reached her knees and there was a split on each side that reached her waist. Eragon picked up her bag when she was buttoned up and hurried away, Opal jogged after him with Alex meeping in irritation at being bundled into a bag. _This is getting irritating, _she thought a peeved expression on her face. _He stalks off and I have to practically run to catch up._

All unhappy thoughts fled when she saw what was waiting for them outside. She stood speechless gazing in awe at the magnificent beast before her, her eyes wide and reflecting the blue lights that shimmered off sapphire scales. She jumped at the throaty rumble that bubbled up from the blue dragons throat.

_Other worlder you seem stunned, what is it about me that shocks you so? _ The voice was melodious yet alien.

_You and Alex are…. a dream come true…_

_Yet a nightmare all the same? _Was the amused reply.

_Yes. Nightmare all the same _she nodded.

"You can chat on the journey for now get on, we must _go_" Eragon was already in the saddle his hand held out to help her up, she took it silently mute in admiration.

With her legs strapped in with Eragon's she felt secure, she shortened the strap on the satchel as much as possible, gripping the bag hard the flaps fastened down with Alex's head poking through. Her other belongings had been strapped behind the saddle. All this did not prevent her from crying out when Saphira took the first great leap. Saphira flew out the largest gate as darkness surrounded them Opal felt her mind slow, she did not know how long they would be underground but the darkness pressed in on her. Whenever she was placed in a dark silent place she, for want of a better word, _dimmed_. In his bag Alex fell asleep while she slumped against Eragon in the saddle. After about an hour she too slumbered.

-xxXXXxx-

"_Wake up other worlder, you will see the first sight of the world outside Tronjhiem" _Opal jerked awake at the sound of the voice in her head, if it wasn't for the straps holding her on she would have fallen at the sight that she saw.

They were flyinghigh above a tree filled valley, the sun streaming down on the making Saphira's scales gleam like polished gems. Her stomach dropped as Saphira dived suddenly, the wind forced tears from her eyes and she screamed with joy. They swooped down above the trees Opals screams making Saphira execute more and more complex maneuvers. They flew high over the sunlight land twisting and turning, swooping and diving, Opals ecstatic laughter could be heard from the ground. She turned around to look at Eragon but he only managed a weak smile in return, after a back flip followed by a vertical dive he could not even manage that. Opal laughed again before reluctantly yelling at Saphira to stop.

"_He never lets me do that, it makes him ill_" was the amused reply.

"_Than why do it now? He's going to throw up on me!"_

"_You enjoyed it did you not? He told me to show you what flying was like, I think I did just that"_

"_Thank you I appreciate it. Will Alex be able to fly like that?"_

"_The young one? Yes he will with the right education"_

"_Saphira can you land over there please its urgent" _Eragon's voice cut in, it sounded strained.

As soon as they landed Eragon undid the straps holding them in and leapt off before throwing up.

"Don't you _ever _do that again!" he rounded on her when he was done, his scowl deepened at the throaty chuckle and the high-pitched giggle that was the response.

He did not speak to either of them for the rest of the day.

-xxXXXxx-

"Here we are. Ellesmera home of the elves" Eragon's voice was almost blown away by the wind, it was almost storm level.

"Good the sooner we land the sooner I can get answers!" Opal cried back at him. Her stomach dropped as Saphira swooped down in to a clearing. Throughout the weeklong journey to the Elven capital her frustration had been slowly growing, why was she so important? What was the word she had said? Who was Galbatorix? Why was he after her? The list went on.

The clearing was filled with elves, there beautiful faces turned up to the sky scrutinizing the newest Rider. Many glared with bitterness marring their beautiful features, Opal glared back in spite of not knowing why they felt hatred towards her. A tall stately woman in a swan feather cape walked forwards from the crowd, when Eragon dismounted he fell into a sweeping bow.

"May good fortune rule your house"

"Peace live in your heart"

"And the stars watch over you"

Opal slid down gracelessly from her perch on Saphira her body language screaming to be ignored as she untied her bags from behind the saddle. While the queen exchanged pleasantries with Eragon and Saphira, she talked with Alex under her breath, her mind was brushed with his conscious soothing her agitation, Eragon had told her much about the Elves and how there race worked, to her they sounded a little stuck up, but he revered them. The queen turned to face her, Opal smiled her crystalline smile that made Eragon's eyes widen in fear.

_If she blows like she did with Nasuada she's dead!_

"Welcome Opal to Ellesmera, your questions will be answered here"

"I am glad Queen Izlanzadi for I have many questions, some can wait but I wish to know one answer now" her tone was firm, not rude per say but it definitely said that she had _better _get this answer.

"What is this question?"

"What is so special about the word kwaerysaan?" when she said it the jarring of teeth and hisses of shock reverberated around the clearing.

"It is the name of what we call the ancient language" izlandzadi's voice was grave yet excited. "It is its _true _name. And with it we shall win the war"

**AN- yes i'm very lucky to get this up before I left. It was finished at half ten and I must leave EARLY tomorrow for England. Unfortunately there will be no update next week for alas! I cannot take my laptop with me. (Sighs dramatically) if I have gotten anything wrong in this chapter do not hesitate to tell me. I feel as though I have said this a million times REVEIWS ARE APPRICIATED!!**


	4. Rubies

**AN- ok I have been gone **_**ages**_** and I was looking over my past chapters only to see that there are **_**loads **_**if typos sorry! This story has had the best reaction than any of my others so far, I came back to find loads of messages and five reviews! Thank you thank you thank you all those who reviewed/favorated! It was a great thing to come home too!! **

**Rubies**

Opal lay back on the strange bed contemplating what she had been told. This entire day had been given over for her to have her questions answered and more. Her mind buzzed with the thought that once she got her strength up she could defeat Galbatorix and the eldunari because she new the _true_ ancient language, what was spoken by the elves had changed with time but she thanks to the mirror spoke the most powerful unchanged version. She could read and write in power runes, this meant that she could have spells cast and the energy used but the enchantment themselves was yet to be detonated, she was told that this would be good in battle she hoped that it would never come to that. Opal was scared at the thought that a whole empire was depending on her; she so desperately wished that she could just go home.

"And what of you my thousand year old toddler?" she looked over at the said youngster who was rolling on his back trying tear shoe to pieces. At her words he dropped the shoe quickly looking guilty.

"Meep?"

She laughed at his oh-so-innocent look.

"Silly Alex, you're supposed to be a great wise all knowing Dragon. What would the elves say to your antics? What would _Saphira _say?"

Alex dropped his head in shame at her scolding making her laugh again. She walked over to him and scooped him up.

"I cannot imagine you as a great stern all knowing beast, your Alexizlandzer playful little dragon, my new best friend. In six months you'll still be Alexizlandzer just a bit bigger."

-xxXXXxx-

Six month later this statement proved right.

Opals laugh resound through forest as Alex dived spinning as he did so. He had grown so much in the past months, though he was thicker around the neck and shoulders than Saphira, he was by far more flexible, he had been taught complex flying maneuvers since he could fly and found areonastics as Opal called them far more fun than learning the history of Dragons or magic from Saphira and Glaedr, hence the reason that both he and Opal had snuck out early in morning to have a good fly and eat some meat.

"_Look over there wild hog! That'll be delicious!"_ the excited boyish voice resounded through Opals head, he pulled out of the dive to fly over the clearing giving her a perfect view of the frighten pigs.

"_Am I right in thinking that it will be the large boar over there one the menu today?"_

"_Are you going to get it or am I?" _he asked in response to her question, knowing that unlike the elves she still ate meat.

"_How about together? There nothing like a good chase! no magic used off course."_

"_Off course" _he flew down quickly separating the boar from the rest of the herd while she nocked an arrow and aimed. It flew straight and true, into a nearby tree.

"Piss!"

It took three tries before she hit the boar with a killing blow.

"_You need more practice Stony" _he said amused using his preferred nickname.

"_What do you think i'm doing if not practicing?"_

"_Well what your about to do it take your part of the meat so that I can have lunch"_ he said hopefully gazing intently at the dead hog as he landed beside it. She laughed at his typicalness as she slid of his back.

She hacked off part of the back leg and started a small cook fire. Alex munched hungrily and manner less. Opal smiled at her friends' messy eating habits and how Saphira would not eat with him because of them.

The chunk was skinned and spitted with a small tray of potatoes under it to roast in the drippings. Alex gazed forlornly at the fire. Noticing her big green friends unhappiness she patted his blood-smeared nose.

"_You'll get your fire soon Ally stop pining after it."_

"_It's bloody well taking its time." _He huffed a lungful of smoke in her direction as if to underline his point, causing Opal to double up coughing.

"_Oops! Sorry I forgot that you humans can breath that stuff. Sorry!"_ he frantically tried to breath the smoke back in.

"_Try to remember next time. I don't think that dying because my dragon choked me with smoke is a noble death for the last rider" _she said ruefully.

They finished their meals with an air of content about them.

"_I don't care the elves say about meat that was delicious!" _she exclaimed as the started to fly back.

"_Elves are weird. Plants are living things to and its fine to eat them but if it can run away its evil to eat them_" was the reply

"_What was it Ayra said? Not food with a face." _She said in a pointed way.

"_Ayra is a hypocrite she cannot eat meat but dresses head to toe in leather," _Alex agreed with Opal when I came to Ayra being irritating and enjoyed pointing out her faults.

"_What do you think will happen to us when we get back?"_ she was worried.

"_S'best not to think about it"_

It was not often that Opal and Alex would run away for the day but there was a lot of tension in Ellesmera lately and nobody had told her why. This in turn had frustrated her greatly; she had not been this ignorant about events going on since she first arrived. The first time they had done this Eragon had yelled till he was blue in the face from lack of oxygen about how they could have been captured without anybody else knowing or if she or Alex had been injured and could not get help. She and Alex had sat through his ranted lecture silently and took the punishment without complaint. But as they say forbidden fruits taste all the sweeter, Opal found that Alex did not have too try hard to persuade her to run off with him again. She found the small thrill of getting caught addictive and the more freedom she found in the forest surrounding du Weldenvarden the more stuffiness she found in her lessons.

Alex swooped down in to the clearing where his rider and him had there lessons, sure enough standing with his arms folded glaring at them was Eragon and equally irritated Saphira standing next to him a multi faceted gold stone underneath her front paw, even this seemed to be radiating an angry vibe.

"_Warm welcome eh?"_ Alex seemed unfussed at how angry their tutors were.

"_This is all your fault, I will blame it all on you"_ she said in mock accusation.

"_You love me for it" _she could see him grinning from where she was sitting, his grin could often be mistaken for aggression if you did not know him.

They landed in front of the irritated figures. She decided that spending any more time than necessary undoing the saddle straps was a bad idea. When she first discovered the power runes she had burnt a few in to the leather so that she could undo them with a word, there was also some to do them up quickly to. She muttered the detonation words before leaping off. She waited in silence for the ranting to begin but Eragon did not shout, instead he looked at her with his head tilted to the side with a calculating look on his features.

"_The elven council has decided that we cannot win this war,"_ the melodious voice of Saphira echoed in there minds. "_We need the third rider on our side if we are to have any hope, your ability with magic is no match for Galbatorix yet and it would seem that word of your hatching Alex has reached Uru'baen. The council has formed a plan on how we can free Murtagh and Thorn from there oaths to the king. It is a great risk to both of you and we do not like it."_

"They know that one of your greatest talents is shielding your minds and how you can trick an invader to thinking that he has breached your defenses when he has not." Eragon spoke up at last his tone of voice grave, "they want you both to get captured and to trick the king in to believing that he has control of you. Than you must find out exactly what Murtagh and Thorns oath was and try to break it. Your behavior to day has not helped to ease my doubt about this plan working but this is the only thing that might work"

"And as always do we have no choice in the matter?" Opal said tiredly already knowledgeable of the answer.

"It is the only way out of this corner that we are backed in to. If there was any other way at all I would instantly support it. I wish for you to look at how this battle is playing out, there is nothing to lose. If you do not do this than all hope is lost and we will be slaughters by the dozen, if you do do this than there is hope that we may win" his word were said in the practical manner normally used when reading out a list, not talking about how there all going to die if she did not put her and Alex's life and sanity on the line.

"_Alex? What do you think of this crackpot plan?" _ She asked still undecided

"_I think it just might work." _His voice was serious for once.

"Fine we will do it, when do we get caught?" she said in deadpan tones.

-xxXXXxx-

It was a dark night, Alexizlandzer flew one silent wings above the forest, Opal was crouched down in the saddle behind his head a parcel containing false plans that she was supposed to be taking to the Varden. She hoped that word of her 'secret' solo flight as messenger had reached the mad king. Reaching out her awareness she found nothing, the tension was killing her.

An arrow whizzed past her ear hitting the invisible shield she had put up before she had left. Five more followed suite. She told Alex to fly lower as she searched the darkness for her attackers. The thump off great wings came from above making her look up. A great shadow blocked the moon and she felt a mind probe hers. She sent up a fiery wall to protect herself while she started to create a false mind. One that would lure the attacker in to thinking they had breached her defenses when really y they had done no such thing.

The mental attack strengthened coupled with more arrows as the aggressor tried to distract her. Alex barrel rolled out of the line of fire giving Opal a chance to star firing back. After each of her arrows were let lose she muttered "brisingr" so she could see were they had gone. The flaming arrows flew like comets towards the attacking shape. Her head felt as if she was wearing an iron cap that was slowly shrinking. To her surprise one of the arrows had struck something flammable. The pressure on her skull was momentarily lifted as orange light bloomed in the distance only to come back in full force with added anger. She judged that the time was right and lifted the protection on the false mind while hiding her real one deep in a false memory shielded strongly.

She felt the attackers satisfaction at his victory as the great shadow came closer, the silence pressed in on the night. A great bust of flame illuminated ruby scales and wine red wings. Thorn flew close giving Opal a good look of the rider on his back. He was tall and armored with a helm hiding his features and the ragged burnout remains of a cloak on his back.

"_Surrender I have breached your defenses if you try to attack now you shall surely lose." _his voice sounded in her false mind, she lowered her bow. Murtagh mutter something under his breath and Opals hands snapped together unseen force acting like manacles. A strangled whimper from Alex told her that he was muzzled with the same force.

"_Rider you have been captured, do not struggle for you will injure only your self and your dragon. You will follow me, resist and I shall have to force you to follow me" _his tone was an uninterested almost disappointed drone. Opal could not help but reply:

"_Oh so we've been captured? Id never have guessed. What with the magical manacles and that attack I thought we had just been given a prize or something"_

"_Silence! Insolence will not be tolerated!" _a brief stab of pain ran down her back making her gasp.

"Oh very brave. Hurting a chained, fifteen year old girl, I bet they sing heroic ballads about you around campfires at night" she said this aloud mainly because she wanted Alex to hear it to. Surprise radiated down the mental link as Murtagh took in what she had said. In a very calm voice he thought back.

"_That was very rude. Like I have said _child_ insolence will not be tolerated" _she felt her tongue glue to the roof of her mouth shutting her up. She her Alex chuckle beneath her.

"_Bastard!" _

"_My pleasure. Would you like me to silence your thoughts as well?" _was the satisfied reply.

They flew over the forest in silence for a few hours before they reached a small camp. A soldier greeted them showing no surprise that the captured rider was a sullen teenage girl. She slept on her jacket under Alex's wing that night they both celebrated their success in secret.

**AN- sorry this took so long to get up what with me and my laptop being separated for a whole week (sob) and the electricity in my house turning on an off constantly meant my internet was acting up. So I posted this early because I'm feeling nice (i.e. Guilty)**

_**Reviewing is like eating a cake somebody has baked for you; you tell them what you think of it. It is impolite stuffing it entirely into your mouth and then leaving without saying a word so please be nice and review!!!**_


	5. Obsidian

**AN- I have just noticed that for the past chapters I have spelt Aryas name wrong. I am so dreadfully sorry and so surprised that nobody picked up on it. **

**Warning this chapter contains torture scenes at the end. (Why don't I just tell you the entire story?)**

**Obsidian**

Opal woke that morning to an aching back and the smell of wood smoke. While she had no objections to the smell her back made her groan aloud as she sat up. She made a small sound of surprise when she hit her head on one of Alex's wing bones, giving up all hope of maybe getting some more sleep she opened her eyes.

"c'mon 'Lex. Open up" she thumped her fist repeatedly on to her scaly friends stomach until he woke and lifted his wing making her wince as the bright sunlight stabbed her eyes. She staggered slightly as she stood up and walked up to the man crouched by the fire strengthening her mental defenses as she went.

"Any food for the prisoner?" she said bitterly her words drenched in sarcasm. Murtagh did not look up from what he was doing but she saw him smirk.

"Keep talking like that and there wont be," he drawled.

"Ooh are we on to petty threats now?" she sat down to the left of him so that he had to turn to look at her. "Bastard" she muttered sullenly for good measure. The soldier who was standing nearby shot a fearful glance at Murtagh before thrusting a hunk of bread into her hands and getting on with packing up the campsite.

When Murtagh had finished eating he stood and faced her. Turning her trick back in Opals face by making her look up into the sun to face him.

"You will ride behind Fanroc. Your Dragon will walk behind. We will reach Uru'baen in three days," there was no suggestions or questions in his voice; he just stated it as if nobody had any say in the matter.

"Very well Sir" the Soldier, Fanroc said from behind her. _No, _she thought_ there is no "as if" what he says is what will happen._

"You say jump and I suppose you expect me to say 'how high?'?" she said squinting at him through the bright sunlight.

"How high _sir" _he smiled down at her, it was an almost snake like smirk, he held out his hand to help her up, she ignored it clambering off the floor in an ungainly manner instead.

"_Why must I walk? It would be faster if I could fly"_ Alex asked, irritated at being ignored for so long. Opal passed along the question.

"There is a chance that you may escape, although it is very small, you are no match for Thorn, but still I cannot allow such a risk to be taken. For now you walk." He stated matter of factly no emotion in his voice. Opal did not know why she picked up on this but she had no time to ponder it as Fanroc called her to his horse.

The sun was well past its zenith when she next spoke, her tongue still had trouble pronouncing the harsher language that most humans spoke so when the man in front of her did not answer immediately she thought that he had not understood. So she repeated the question.

"Why do you fear Murtagh?" she saw out of the corner of her eye the said man straighten a little in his saddle, she could tell he was listening.

"He can be…. Temperamental at times. His own fear of the king and for his life affects his moods, some times even the smallest thing can make him snap." Fanroc's voice was lowered and his careful prunuciation of the words said that he was choosing them well lest Murtagh over hear what he said and take offense. "He would perhaps be easier to be around if he didn't hide his emotions so damn well. Scuse the language miss."

"Thank you it doesn't matter. My name is Opal, Fanroc by the way not 'miss' " she sat back, contemplating what he had told her.

"How come you did not know this? Tis well known about nowadays" Opal was surprised when the gruff soldier in front attempted to start a conversation.

"I have had…. a sheltered education. Era- my teacher told me a little about Murtagh and none of it was how others saw him. I want to asses how far I can push him." The last sentence was said with mischief in her voice, the type that she had gained after Alex was old enough to cause such.

"I would not suggest such misadventure miss-I mean Opal, it would cause nothing but trouble" he twisted round in the saddle to face her, his face serious.

"Aye, you would quickly find your self incapable of such childish foolery. Asses that _child"_ Murtagh backed up proving that he had heard the entire conversation.

"When it comes to insults _child _is one of the worst, a mere observation of age rather than a direct hit at a certain trait that the person it is aimed at would take offence at, which _traitor _is what an insult is" she shot a glare at him, irritated at him butting in and stopping the conversation. Only for her eyes to widen when she saw the expression on his face.

"I do not know what my _brother_ has told you." He brought his horse parallel to Fanroc's and lent down so that his eyes were level with hers. "I am as traitorous as you will be, bound in the chains of your own words that were forced out your mouth with a heated iron rod. You will not speak for the rest of the journey" his words were hissed, bitter and full of loathing, for what Opal could not guess. He urged his horse forwards till he was in front again, snapping words in the ancient language as he did so.

Opal felt a strange pressure descend on her; her vision began to cloud, her hearing buzzed before she collapsed against Fanroc unconscious

Murtagh was disturbed. He had just witnessed a full-grown soldier admit to being afraid of him and than knocked out a young girl, a _child_. He thought of what would await the girl if she did not let Galbatorix in to her mind _immediately_ and shuddered. Oh how he wished that the king had given the job of capturing her to somebody else! The guilt that had crashed down upon his shoulders when he discovered she was so young was almost crushing him for he knew the moment she had thrown that sarcastic remark at him that she would not back down without a fight.

His hand reached up to his left his left shoulder thinking of the brand mark he had been given when he had been presented before the king, it was the one scar he still had from his torture in those dungeons. A thick knotted G in a circle, symbolizing how the bearer of that branding is a slave to the king. It was given to him before he had submitted, showing how the king knew that he would break you. Maybe it was one of the reasons why he broke?

Murtagh shook his head to try to clear it of such thoughts; it would not do for Fanroc to see him like that.

There was light, she knew it was light but she could not think of its name. In fact she could not think of any word. The way her mind worked had been changed to that of an animal. She knew what things were and she had coherent thoughts, just not with a language. She had heard about the drug given to prisoners of the empire to suppress there knowledge of the ancient language from Eragon, this meant that she had no Mother tongue to speak therefore could not think with words. For the first time Opal knew what _under-thoughts_ were.

The light flickered slightly; it was dim as if it were from a flame. She felt something cold and heavy wrap around her wrists and ankles clinking when she shifted slightly. Her eyes flicked open when she heard voices, she _knew _those words, but for the life of her could not place a meaning to them.

Two men in uniform held her arms, one on each side with her feet trailing along the floor. Another Guard opened a cell door, she was dragged inside and lain face down on a table, the chains on each limb were fixed to each corner so that she was stretched out. She heard footsteps. A soldier bent down and began to turn a handle, with a creaking noise the table was cranked up so that she was vertical.

"Well, it seems that the next great dragon rider, the second "hope of the Varden is still a chit of a girl, good for nothing but to grow into a farmers wife" the voice was slick, cold and male. She understood the words and there meaning but they soon slipped from her grasp. She felt a small pressure run down both sides of her torso and across her shoulders, she gasped in shock and the chill air of the dungeons hit her bare back when the back of her jerkin fell away.

"You are a sparrow among falcons my dear, you _will_ now give me entrance to your mind whether it is willing or not I have no care…" she felt an achingly cold piece of metal press against her left shoulder as she prepared her mental defenses, walls were built around both her real mind and fake one. Placing traps of hidden pent up emotion to attack any intruder here and there. She felt the cold on her shoulder fade slowly she relaxed slightly, only to tense as it was replaced by a growing heat.

"Now I'll give you on chance to give me access, if you do than this will be painless and an easy transaction from free rider to slave. If not than you will either die of pain or give in. this is your choice." The metal was getting rather hot now; in fact it was _very _hot, burning. She gritted her teeth as the heat was coupled with a sudden attack on her defenses. A battering ram of power slammed against her shields. Pain washed through her head making her give off a muffled scream.

"I take that as a "no" than my sweet" he hissed in her ear, his clammy breath brushed against her neck making her shiver. The attack resumed and the skin of her shoulder was hissing from the red hot metal.

Her screams were no longer muffled.

After what seemed like hours the brand was removed and the attack stopped. She fell slack against her bonds, not even noticing that she had tensed.

"I seems such a pity to mar such pretty skin," a cold hand slid up her back "but without my signature brand how would anyone know you belong to me? Hmm. I do hope you'll forgive me for it one day. Now I wonder what I should do next to break you? Yes Shurikan, I do believe it has been a long time since I heard the kiss of leather rend innocent flesh, to long I would say"

The chilling screams and heart gripping wails echoed throughout the dungeons as the barbed whip bit mercilessly through her soft, young skin. Tearing through muscle and ripping through flesh. Pain licked up her back with each strike, flecks of blood flew through the air splattering on the walls and floor.

Her head lolled on her shoulders and her jaw clenched with each mental attack. A voice in her head told her that she should give in_, let him in your false mind…._ But the other voice, the smarter calculating one say not to _he would only think you were weak, he would only make it worse…._

Spots began to dance about her vision black mixed with white as the metal hooks in the leather bit deeper exposing bone. She screamed louder only for her voice to crack; her throat raw, tears ran down her face and dripped off her chin. The blows came faster and faster, the seat of her trousers was black from the crimson liquid that ran down from the weeping wounds. The ends of her long hair were crushed into clotting blood causing her more pain whenever she moved her head.

Her head hurt, her nose ran like a tap from the pressure of the constant mental invasion and she could feel herself slipping away, her shoulders strained as she fell limp, she thrashed against her bindings as the whip cut her branding, there was a pop and pain flared throughout her entire left side as her arm dislocated. Her vision flared white for a moment before she sunk in to painless sweet obsidian darkness.

**I am very sorry this was late, I had typists block (writers block but on computer) ill try to get it on time next week.**

**Please review. They make me update faster.**


	6. Garnet

**AN- you know I've had over 250 hits so far for this yet only 6 reviews. All of them are for the second chapter (and I thank all those nice and polite enough to do so). Two words: Not. Fair.**

When she woke she was lying flat on her front, her back was one huge blotch of pain. She carefully reached an arm round and touched the crusted mass that protected raw wounds.

"You would have saved yourself much pain had you just succumbed without a fight." she recognized the voice but it was not that slick evil one that had filled her mind yesterday, it brought up images of dark cloths and campfires yet there was no name she could remember. She opened her mouth to speak, pleased when words reached her.

"If I did so I would sow the seeds of suspicion and doubt." Her voice was cracked and hoarse, her mind was fuddled, she did not know why she said such. Maybe it was just another voice?

"Excuse me? This _is _Galbatorix you are talking about." She heard a dry chuckle, more a despairing sob than an exclamation of laughter.

"If I were to let him in, every fault, every mistake in the mind he finds will cause him test it to check that it is real" she let out a breath, not knowing if the hope that she felt was for the voice to leave or stay. "I could not face the tests, there for he must force his way"

"Excuse me? Why would he think that your mind is not real?" the voice seemed curious, this confused her, why would one of the voices in her head ask about her false mind? It was one of the reasons her head hurt.

"Your not a voice in my head are you?" she opened her eyes and looked about, wincing as the scabs on her neck cracked.

" Oh gods! Has he driven you to the voices already? Don't you remember me? Off course I'm not a voice!" she saw a blurry figure throw its hands up in despair. Something in her head clicked dimly.

"Mur-Murtagh? That's who you are. Were's the other voice? The real one, he is… real right? He hatched for me when I came here. He has kept me sane more or less. I think he is real, maybe this is a dream." She laughed quietly; it was hysterical but almost silent. "Maybe ill wake up in my room with only a science test ahead of me. God maybe i'm just insane and this all a hallucination! I'll die in this hell and nobody will know! Maybe I am already dead! Your just another figment of my imagination here to torture me aren't you! You'll tell me that it's all right and than leave me with the other one..Gal- Galba- Galbatorix!"

She scrambled up off the hard iron bunk that she was on, uncaring that the crust on her back spilt and blood flowed free again.

"Well I give up! I don't care any longer! You can kill me now for all I freaking care! In fact I want to die! It'll end this whole stupid thing! There'll be no more hesitation or bloody doubt about whether or not i'm insane! Ha! I bet you wont even do that! Just so that you can draw out this hell for longer! You sadist bastard!!" she rounded on him tears streaming down her face, her vision was swimming and she felt dizzy, but the need to vent an anger that had been brewing unnoticed kept her upright. Just.

"All I've done since I bloody came here is what i've been told to do! All for the help of a world that I don't think even bloody exists! I bet that in reality I'm in a room with padded walls! Well I'm sick of this! Either i'm mad or in a different world but either bloody way I want out! For once here I shall get my own way! You will get that monster you call a king down here and he will let me free! And then you will get that stupidly nice "oh its for the good of Alagay-whatitsface" Eragon and you will make him send me back! I don't give a toss about this anymore! I didn't even get bloody asked! Oh no! The stupid stuck up elves and there stupid stuck up forest thought that there world was perfect and who could resist? WELL I BLOODY CAN!!" she stopped, panting. The man in front of her kept shifting in and out of focus, but when she did see him clearly he looked shocked, horrified maybe, and very confused, his hands were held you in front off him in defense.

"Opal, I wish I could fix the damage that Galbatorix has done to you. I wish it was as easy as you said to get him to set you free, the best thing I can do is ask you to give in, let him have your true name. I'm so sorry." He gently touched her shoulder whispering something. The cracked scabs sealed again and the wounds took on a week old look. "That's all I can do for now, he has you blocked. I'm sorry"

he turned and walked away, banging on the door to tell the guards to let him out. For some reason Opal thought that when he said "sorry" it was not for her wounded back.

When he was gone she was left alone in the small dark cell, as usual the darkness pressing on her sent her to sleep.

xxXXXxx

Galbatorix swung the barbed whip back, ripping a palm-sized scab off as it did so.

Opal merely grunted, it was just more pain to add to her injury's.

Galbatorix doubled his attack on her mental barriers.

Opal screamed with the effort of blocking him.

Galbatorix roared in anger at her defiance.

Opal retched up bloody bile.

Galbatorix laughed.

Opal gave up.

xxXXXxx

Murtagh felt it when the girl gave up. The pressure that had been building in Uru'baen lifted. You could practically here the population sigh in relief. That was, until the high-pitched childish wail threaded itself through the streets, stilling the passersby as it went. Unheard by ears, instead by minds. It resounded throughout his skull making his teeth ache.

Around the city hundreds of voices cried out in synchrony, in horror and disgust at the torture of this unknown child. Dogs howled, babies cried, adults screamed and the cats yowled. Even the rats in the gutters could be heard adding their shrill squeaks to the racket.

The girl was doing this, Murtagh could tell. How she had projected the screech through the minds of so many he did not know, he only knew that if she did not stop soon the king will have an entire city revolt on him….

**AN- i'm very sorry for the delay (again) but i've got ffxii working again so i've been busy in my free time and since i've had almost zero response to this fic it's not exactly been motivational. ******** The next chapter may be late as well I afraid. Sorry.**


End file.
